Favoritism
by Mello Longfellow
Summary: A ONE-SHOT. Can be viewed as friendship or yaoi. Either way, it's fluff. Matt feels left out. He thinks L cares more about Near and Mello than about him. They have a quick talk.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Lawliet (L), Matt, Near or Mello, who are all characters from Death Note. But I sure as heck WISH I owned 'em! 3

_A/N:_ This, like my first oneshot, can be viewed as platonic friendship type of story OR as yaoi, whichever you wish to see it as. Either way, it's fluff, so be warned. x)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Near, I brought you something."

Matt sighed. He knew it. L had _always_ favored Near. He was so obviously the favorite. Since the beginning, when they were just little tykes, Near had showed more 'promise.' He wasn't just a thinker, they'd say, he "meditated."

What was so great about _meditating_? Mello and Matt had both done just as well in many of the classes they'd taken, and they just _thought_.

Now, at fourteen years of age, it was obvious to Matt that he'd been forgotten. L handed Near a package, which, as Matt leaned forward, he could see, contained a new action figure.

_What a surprise._

Next was Mello, who received a box of Belgian chocolates. _Of course._

Finally, L came to stand in front of Matt, who waited quietly, fingering his goggles, which hung around his neck currently.

"And this is for you, Matt." L offered the teenager a box, which he accepted grudgingly. _He doesn't even know what I like._ _Why'd he bother?_ He decided not to open it right away, simply because he didn't want the embarrassment of Mello and Near seeing, as he was sure they were, that their gifts were better.

"Thank you." Matt said politely. L placed a hand on his hair, ruffling it slightly. "You all worked very hard on your tests." he said. "I'm very pleased."

"You bet we did!" Mello complained. "It was a butt-load of work!"

Near fingered his hair, curling it around a finger. "It was a good challenge, though." he added.

Matt said nothing, eyeing Mello's chocolate and Near's action figure. _I bet he gave me socks._ Matt said, smiling a little. No. L wasn't _that_ out of touch.

"I realize I haven't come to see you in a while," L continued. "so I was wondering if anyone would like to give me a growth report."

Mello and Near both raised their hands.

"Mello."

Mello seemed to swell with pride, small victory as it was, at being chosen for the task. "I'm now five foot six." he said smugly.

_Whoopdie-doo, now you come almost to your girlfriend's shoulders._ Matt thought, scowling.

"Near is five foot four and Matt is five foot eight."

"Good." L nodded.

Matt had never really thought about it, but he suspected that L only asked them how tall they were because he wanted to make sure the boys had something to do. To remember to keep track of. Yet another task.

"Matt?"

Matt looked over, into L's piercing eyes. He was caught off guard at being singled out. "Yeah?" he clutched his goggles with one hand.

"What've you been up to lately. You've barely said a word."

"Actually, I. . .need to. . .talk to you."

"Certainly." L nodded. "Excuse a moment, won't you, boys?" Mello and Near both looked miffed at having their idol's attention stolen, but they nodded, all be it sullenly.

Matt and L stepped aside, into the dining hall to talk.

"What is it?" L asked. He didn't waste any time, that was for sure.

Matt swallowed. He might as well fess up. "I smoked a cigarette."

L blinked those every-watching eyes and nodded. "Yes, I thought I smelled smoke."

"It's OK then?"

"Matt, I've noticed for a long time now that you tend not to do things unless you believe they're right." L placed a finger to his mouth in thought. After a few moments he continued. "And I trust your judgment."

Matt felt warm at the praise. L trusted him. He was letting him decide things for himself. Maybe he had a shot at this heir thing after all. "I only smoked the one." he said hesitantly.

"Do you think you should have?"

"I don't know. . ." Matt shrugged. "I mean. . .I don't think it was. . .bad."

L nodded. "Very well then. Do what you think's best, Matt."

Matt looked down at the box still clutched in his hands, and, after a moment's hesitation, he opened it. Inside was. . .a box of cigarettes. So he'd known all along. Of course he had. No one kept secrets from L. But, more importantly, L had _cared_ enough to investigate, to keep tabs on Matt, to find out what he'd been up to!

Matt knew he might never get another chance to, and so, out of impulse, he reached out, hugging L around the torso. Maybe it was because Near and Mello had gotten so many hugs in and Matt had never gotten a chance to. Maybe it was because Matt never had _anyone_ to hug. Maybe it was because. . .

"Matt."

Matt started to let go, but L took him by the shoulder, holding him still. "It's OK." he said.

L trusted him. And now, Matt was even allowed to feel like maybe. . .just _maybe_ L was the father he'd always wanted. Not quite. Close, but no cigar…ette.

"Matt, I'm sorry."

Matt looked up, shoving reddish brown bangs from his eyes. "What?"

L blinked down at him sadly. "I have the overwhelming feeling I've neglected you."

Matt sighed, feeling relieved. L knew. It would be OK now. He'd get more attention. L would talk to him more. He'd be just like Mello and Near. "I love you." he whispered, his voice muffled against L's body.

----------------------------------------------

Review? -waves chocolate, action figures and cigarettes in face- xD


End file.
